


If the World Were Invisible

by AlexC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen, General, h/c, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if the world existed as it is, but every place looked like a ghost town. No people anywhere exist.</p>
<p>But the truth is, they’re all invisible.</p>
<p>How does life look like. In this new world, what persists?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the World Were Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> A facebook acquaintance asked “What would the world be like if everyone was invisible?” and I couldn’t resist.
> 
> It was supposed to be a story, but I ended up doing poetry.

Imagine a world with nothing to fear.

No hate because of your weight, eyes, or color

Judgment’s solely on what people hear.

Imagine a world where no one is seen.

Traces of their existence are felt,

And opinions are freely expressed even before you’re eighteen.

A world full of invisible creatures

A world made up of only thoughts

How much more one could submerge into the ether

How much less a person would need that unholy golden gloss

But hate is deeply rooted within man’s heart

And hate cannot exist without thought.

Shame and guilt will follow all whom are on this Earthly here

Lies and mistrust always cause one to shed many a tear.

No matter how one tries to eliminate discrimination

Fighting that vile brute will only bring out much intimidation.

But accept it.

Embrace it.

For without hate, there could not be love.

Without fear, there could not be trust.

Without the bad, the good cannot exist.

Though it is a hard price to pay, is it not better as it is?


End file.
